Tire pressure monitoring (TPM) sensors are deployed that take the pressure (and possibly other readings such as temperature) of the tire of the vehicle. The sensors transmit the tire pressure data (and possibly other data) to a receiver (e.g., electronic control unit) in a vehicle. The receiver may compare the measured pressure to a threshold and if the measured pressure is below a threshold, issue an alert to a driver.
In many jurisdictions, the operation of these devices is subject to government regulation. For instance, in the United States the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulates various aspects of the operation of TPM sensors. Other jurisdictions may be regulated by other agencies. In one example, the FCC regulates the average power and the maximum peak power of the sensors.
The regulations imposed on the sensors govern the amount and timing of transmission of information. Unfortunately, previous TPM systems were sometimes performance-limited by these rules and regulations. These problems have resulted in some user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.